Question: The side of a triangle are 2, $\sqrt{6},$ and $1 + \sqrt{3}.$  Enter the angles of the triangle in degrees, separated by commas.
Explanation: By the Law of Cosines, the cosine of one angle is
\[\frac{2^2 + (1 + \sqrt{3})^2 - (\sqrt{6})^2}{2 \cdot 2 \cdot (1 + \sqrt{3})} = \frac{2 + 2 \sqrt{3}}{4 + 4 \sqrt{3}} = \frac{1}{2},\]so this angle is $\boxed{60^\circ}.$

The cosine of another angle is
\[\frac{(1 + \sqrt{3})^2 + (\sqrt{6})^2 - 2^2}{2 (1 + \sqrt{3})(\sqrt{6})} = \frac{6 + 2 \sqrt{3}}{6 \sqrt{2} + 2 \sqrt{6}} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}},\]so this angle is $\boxed{45^\circ}.$

Then the third angle is $180^\circ - 60^\circ - 45^\circ = \boxed{75^\circ}.$